Nunca te abandonaré
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Algunas veces, pensamos que alguien nos dejó solos para siempre, sin darnos cuenta que esa persona nos cuida todo el tiempo sin abandonarnos aunque no la veamos. Continuación de "Mi más preciado tesoro".


_**Nunca te abandonaré...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a la empresa SNK Playmore. Hikari es un personaje creado por mí especialmente para esta historia y al igual que la misma no deben ser usados sin ni consentimiento.

**A/N: Esta historia es una continuación de "Mi más preciado Tesoro" por ese motivo, es importante haber leído ese primero para entender mejor este. **

**Muchísimas gracias a Angelzk por permitirme utilizar una idea de su historia "Nada".**

**Advertencias: OOC, AU y Muerte de un personaje. **

Luego de la partida de Mature, Rugal y Vice no pudieron recuperarse de su dolor, mucho menos tener un duelo apropiado para calmarlo, sintieron que debían seguir adelante por el bien de esa pequeña niña, ese hermoso regalo que la rubia había dejado a su amado esposo. Así decidieron criarla en conjunto, puesto que el criminal no quería casarse con nadie más, no quería lastimar a Mature enamorándose de alguien más.

Cada fin de semana, Rugal trabajaba más de lo debido, por ese motivo, la niña los pasaba en casa de Vice, quien felizmente la cuidaba sin ningún problema. Tenía una habitación hecha especialmente para Hikari. Pero ninguno se atrevía a nombrar a Mature, por ese motivo nunca vio ni supo nada sobre su madre.

**Cuatro años después...**

Hikari es una dulce y alegre niña de cuatro años de edad, rubia, alta, con unos hermosos ojos color azul profundo, llena de energía y amor hacía su "Tía" Vice y su padre Rugal, quienes la consienten e incluso perdonan todas sus travesuras cuando las comete. Le gusta mucho jugar al aire libre, sobre todo en el patio de su casa, el cual está lleno de árboles altos y frondosos, de rosas y flores de todos colores, la única regla era no acercarse al portón al final del patio, el cual estaba cerrado bajo llave que sólo Rugal poseía. La niña no entendía el porqué pero obedecía de todos modos, ya que no quería ver a su padre enojado.

Era lunes en Berlín, Hikari con ayuda de una de las sirvientas que había en la mansión se vestía para ir al Jardín de Niños, el cual no es su lugar preferido puesto que le cuesta mucho adaptarse, ya que siempre termina llorando y pidiendo por su mamá. Cada vez que eso pasa, llaman a Vice para que la pueda calmar porque allí nadie puede. Cuando logra calmarse, desea irse de allí y la castaña no tiene más remedio que llevarla con ella a su departamento. Una vez que terminó de vestirse y la sirvienta de peinar su hermoso cabello rubio, baja para desayunar "Buenos días Papi!" dice en un tono alegre al ver a Rugal en el comedor tomando su café "Buenos días Princesa. Ven aquí y dame un fuerte abrazo" Hikari corre a abrazarlo y le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo, pero el criminal al verla se pone melancólico y comienza a llorar _"Mature... no sabes cuánto te necesito Amor, algunas veces pienso que no puedo vivir sin ti pero luego con mirar a nuestra preciosa hija, ese hermoso regalo que me has dado antes de marcharte a un mejor lugar siento que todo estará bien, porque nos cuidas y siempre estás con nosotros." _ "Mira lo hermosa que estás... bueno desayuna antes que tu tía llegue para llevarte a la escuela." La niña asiente y se sienta al lado de su padre, en el mismo lugar que Mature solía ocupar.

Diez minutos después, llega Vice y encuentra a Hikari sentada en el sillón, jugando con su oso de felpa mientras que Rugal está en el patio, arrodillado frente a la lápida de Mature. "Buenos días mi hermosa niña!" La pequeña levanta la mirada y al ver a su tía, corre y la abraza fuerte "Buenos días Tía!" La castaña la levantó sin ningún problema, sonriendo "Me alegra verte feliz!" al igual que Rugal, al verla no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, puesto que la niña era idéntica a ella. "Y tu papá Dulzura?" "En el patio Tía, hazme caballito... por favor..." Vice sonríe mientras baja a Hikari "Ahora vuelvo, quiero hablar con él." Dicho esto, fue para el patio y vio el portón abierto, al acercarse vio el hermoso lugar donde su amiga descansaba, lleno de pasto verde, rosas blancas, en medio se encontraba la lápida donde los restos de Mature descansaban, y Rugal arrodillado hablaba con ella. "Buenos días" dijo la castaña en un tono bajo, "Es un hermoso lugar donde la tienes, ella está muy feliz, estoy segura de eso." Vice se arrodilló al lado de el criminal, y seguido de eso, besó su mano y con ella acarició la parte de la lápida donde decía el nombre de su amiga, saludándola _"Buenos días Mature... Espero que estés feliz, cuidando a esa hermosa niña que tienes dentro de la mansión y te agradezco por darnos la fuerza a Rugal y a mí para seguir adelante." _ La castaña no contuvo sus lágrimas, luego de un rato se levantó y se despidió de su amiga _"Volveré más tarde, está bien? Nos vemos." _ Luego de eso, salió de allí, se secó las lágrimas y cargando de caballito a Hikari se la llevó al auto para llevarla al Jardín de Niños, más tranquila por haber pasado algo de tiempo con Mature, pero el viaje era silencioso hasta que la niña habló "Tía, tú conociste a mi mamá?" "Sí... claro, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Nunca viste ninguna foto de ella, verdad?" Hikari negó con la cabeza "No, pero quiero verla..." eso hizo que la castaña cambiara de rumbo para su departamento.

Una vez allí, Vice llevó al Living varios álbumes de fotos de ella con Mature, más un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón, el cual al abrirlo estaba una foto de Mature, el cual la castaña deseaba dárselo a la niña para que sepa que su madre la amaba y que siempre la cuidaría. "Hikari, mira te mostraré una foto de tu mamá." Vice agarra y le da una foto de Mature antes de casarse con Rugal "Ella era tu mamá, ese día estábamos en el muelle era su cumpleaños..." La niña miró con atención la foto, más que nada a la mujer en ella, "Cómo se llamaba?" dijo antes de comenzar a llorar "Mature. Era hermosa, al igual que tú, era tranquila, alegre, igual a ti." Sin decir nada, Hikari comenzó a llorar, abrazando fuerte la foto. "Ella te amaba, ahora te está cuidando, siempre lo hace..." La niña no entendía muy bien "Cómo lo sabes? Dónde está?" Vice la abrazó fuerte y siguió "Porque conozco a mi hermana y nunca deja de mirarte, de cuidarte, está en el Cielo. Cuidándote desde allí, al igual que a tu papá y a mí, ella siempre nos cuida. Por nada del mundo deja de vernos. Por eso, cada vez que mires el cielo lleno de estrellas, ella estará allí sonriéndote..." Hikari estaba comenzando a calmarse "Entonces, no puedo hablar con ella?" preguntó en un tono triste, inusual en ella. "No..." comenzó Vice sabiendo que iba a romper su promesa por una buena causa, aunque Rugal la mataría "Ven, vamos a tu casa, allí te enseñaré como hablar con ella." "Puedo quedármela?" preguntó mientras levantaba la foto, la castaña sonrió y asintió "Gracias Tía!" dijo en su usual tono alegre. Antes de salir de su casa, Vice agarró el relicario y lo puso en su bolsillo. "Vamos" y la niña tomó su mano, hasta llegar al auto.

Al llegar a la mansión, Vice subió a la habitación de Rugal y tomó la llave que abre el portón del patio y caminó con la niña hasta allí, una vez frente a la reja la castaña se disponía a abrirlo, mientras que Hikari no estaba segura de estar allí _"Mi papá me dijo que entrar aquí estaba mal, pero la Tía dijo que me enseñaría a hablar con mi mamá y yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella, y Mi Tía Vice nunca haría nada para que mi papá se enfade conmigo." _ Al abrirlo, Vice agarró a la niña, quien vio sorprendida el hermoso jardín lleno de flores "Qué es este lugar?" pero la castaña sin decir nada, condujo a la niña hasta una lápida que tenía una placa que decía 'Mature Bernstein. Amada esposa, madre y amiga.' "Aquí descansa tu mamá... su corazón está en el Cielo pero tu papá hizo este lugar para poder hablar con ella. Ven, arrodíllate conmigo, hablemos con ella, sí?" Hikari sin entender mucho hizo lo que su tía dijo, e imitándola beso su mano derecha y la pasó por el nombre grabado en la placa "Habla con ella, dile lo que quieras, ella te escucha." La niña comenzó a hablar, a contarle absolutamente todo, completamente segura que Mature estaba en el Cielo escuchándola con atención. Luego de tres horas allí, Hikari cortó unas bonitas rosas color rosado y las puso encima de la lápida, como regalo para su madre. Vice sonreía, sintiendo mucha paz interior con lo hecho, sabiendo mejor que nadie que así ella lo hubiera querido. Después de eso, entraron a la casa, y Vice le dio a la niña el relicario, poniéndoselo en el cuello, explicándole que era un regalo de Mature y que de ese modo, ella la estaría cuidando.

Rugal llegó a las seis de la tarde, sabiendo que su hija estaba en su casa, gracias a un mensaje que Vice le había enviado. Vio a su hija jugando en el patio con Vice y las saludó, luego de eso, el criminal no evitó notar el relicario pero espero que la niña fuera a ducharse así se preparaba para cenar "Dime qué era eso que mi hija tenía en el cuello?" la castaña notó la furia que Rugal traía pero decidió enfrentarlo "Es el único regalo que Mature me dejó a mí para dárselo a ella, me había dicho que cuanto antes se lo diera mejor para ella. Pero antes le conté sobre ella, regalándole la mejor foto que tenía de mi hermana, porque me dolió que siendo Mature su madre guardáramos silencio, como si fuera un crimen hablar de ella." En ese momento, Vice estaba llena de lágrimas, "Luego la traje aquí, saqué la llave de tu habitación y la llevé a hablar con su mamá..." Rugal sintiéndose traicionado, finalmente explotó "DIME VICE... ERES ESTÚPIDA O AL ESTAR SOLA TANTO TIEMPO TE HA HECHO ASÍ? PROMETIMOS QUE NO HABLARÍAMOS DE MATURE CON ELLA HASTA QUE ESTUVIÉRAMOS BIEN, UNA VEZ QUE EL DOLOR HAYA PASADO." La castaña sintiéndose ofendida, siguió "ESPERAMOS CUATRO AÑOS RUGAL! CUATRO MALDITOS Y LARGOS AÑOS! NUNCA ME VOY A PODER RECUPERAR, ENTIENDE, PERDÍ A LA ÚNICA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUE ME COMPRENDÍA, Y YO LE PROMETÍ A MI HERMANA EL DÍA DE SU FUNERAL QUE SERÍA FUERTE, QUE LA CUIDARÍA Y QUE LE HABLARÍA A LA NIÑA DE ELLA, PERO TÚ SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI, DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO LO FELIZ QUE ESTÁ CON EL RELICARIO, CON LA FOTO DE MATURE Y SABIENDO QUE SU MADRE LA CUIDA DESDE EL CIELO Y QUE HASTA TIENE UN HERMOSO LUGAR PARA HABLAR CON ELLA!" En ese momento, Vice explotó en llanto y se marchó para su departamento. Allí recordó la conversación que tuvieron con Mature al enterarse que estaba embarazada de Hikari.

**Flashback...**

**Mature y Vice caminan por la costa, un atardecer luego que ella volviera de Florencia "Puedes creerlo Vice? Finalmente voy a ser madre! Me siento la persona más feliz del mundo. Y tú también deberías serlo, serás tía de mi bebé. Verdad? Eres mi hermana, sé que no de sangre, pero somos hermanas, somos iguales." La rubia dijo en un tono completamente enérgico y alegre, ambas comenzaron a reír "Qué dijo Rugal cuando se enteró que está por ser padre?" "Dijo que nos cuidará mucho, que me consentirá aún más y... que nos hará muy felices. Él estaba entre sorprendido, emocionado y feliz, pero yo estaba completamente emocionada y feliz, no dejaba de llorar. Te imaginas? Fui porque creí tener uno de los peores ataques que he tenido, ya sabes de fiebre, tos y de no poder respirar, y allí me entero que en realidad, estoy embarazada. Espero que no me dejes sola en estos nueve meses. Te necesito a mi lado." La castaña sonrió "Por supuesto que no te dejaré sola. Mature nunca lo he hecho y no pienso comenzar ahora que seré tía." Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, sin evitar llorar "No sabes cuánto agradezco al destino de tener una gran amiga como tú. Por eso eres mi hermana." Dijo Mature en un tono ronco por estar llorando. Vice "Créeme que yo también agradezco cada día al destino por tenerte a ti como familia. Eres la única que me entiende Mature." **

"_Sigues siendo la única que me entiende Mature, de eso no hay duda. Espero que le aclares la mente a Rugal, para hacerlo comprender que hice bien con Hikari." _Luego de eso, quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Rugal no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Vice y recordó una de sus tantas conversaciones con Mature cuando ella estaba embarazada.

**Flashback...**

**Mature estaba en la cama leyendo una novela, embarazada de cinco meses, ese día estaba emocionada porque se había enterado que estaba esperando una niña. Mientras esperaba a que Rugal llegara del 'Black Noah' sintió a su bebé patear, sin dudarlo, acarició sonriendo **_**"También estás ansiosa por ver a tu papá, verdad? No creo que tarde demasiado en llegar, ten un poco más de paciencia." **_**Minutos después, llegó Rugal "Amor, qué haces despierta?" La rubia miró a su amado esposo con sus hermosos ojos azules, el criminal siempre disfrutaba verlos, eran como dos zafiros brillantes para él. Se saludaron con un romántico y apasionado beso "Fui al médico con Vice. Recuerdas que hoy me harían estudios y una ecografía?" "Cómo salieron?" Mature no dejaba de sonreír "Bien. Está completamente sana, está perfecta." "Por qué hablas en femenino? Aún no sabemos si..." pero la rubia lo interrumpió "Sí lo sabemos, es niña. La ecografía de hoy lo confirmó" Rugal la vio y no evitó besarla, lleno de felicidad "Amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces." El bebé pateó nuevamente, esta vez el criminal estaba para sentirlo "No puedo creerlo! Cuando comenzó a...?" "Recién." Respondió Mature "No sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado, Rugal. No sabes cuánto te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que por fin seremos una familia." Rugal la abrazó fuerte "Ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, Mature. Los tres seremos muy felices, una verdadera familia. Te lo prometo." "Prométeme que siempre nos cuidarás y que haremos todo lo posible por ver a esta niña feliz" dijo acariciando suavemente su vientre, "Sabes que sí, te lo prometo. Doy mi vida por ambas, por verlas bien, felices, sanas." Nuevamente compartió un beso con su amada esposa, y luego beso el vientre de Mature, provocando que ella comenzara a reír, luego la niña pateó nuevamente "Creo que está feliz. Al igual que yo." Luego siguieron hablando sobre cómo sería, eligiendo nombres, y sobre todo acerca de su hija hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.**

"_Amor... Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con ella. Creo que Vice tiene razón, es mejor que ella hable contigo, que te conozca, ambos deseamos que ella sea feliz, pero... te extraño mucho, te necesito aún más." _ Rugal comenzó a llorar en su habitación _"Daría todo por volver a verte, para sentirte a mi lado..." _ así el criminal quedó profundamente dormido. En su sueño, sintió que una voz lo llamaba, él conocía muy bien esa voz, era de Mature, al abrir los ojos vio a su esposa, en su vestido blanco y negro sentada en la cama "Amor, me alegra verte. No sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien. Yo también te extraño, más que a nada en el mundo." Mature se acercó a Rugal y lo abrazó fuerte, él sintió el calor de su esposa, su perfume, su esencia, "Estoy feliz Rugal. Estoy sana, ya no sufro... pero no me gusta verte sufrir, sabes que siempre estaré cuidándote. Nunca te abandoné realmente. Nunca lo haré. Haces un excelente trabajo con Hikari, es una niña feliz, sana, llena de amor. Tal como lo deseábamos, pero parte de ese trabajo es gracias a Vice, no sabes lo hermoso que fue escuchar a mi niña, su hermosa voz. Por eso sé que es feliz, ella me lo dijo esta mañana. Por favor, no te olvides que no eres el único que me necesita." Rugal la abrazó fuerte, ella seguía allí, estaba viva frente a él. "Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca dejaré de hacerlo." En ese momento, ella tomó fuerte la mano de su esposo, el criminal sentía la suavidad de sus manos pero en ese momento, ella lo besó en los labios como solía hacerlo cuando eran novios, apasionada y románticamente pero con esa calidez que ella tenía, incluso Rugal se lo retribuyó, luego se despidieron. En ese momento, él despertó y se encontró solo en su cama, pero sabía que no fue un sueño, que era real, Mature se presentó ante él, todavía sentía la esencia y el calor que ella había dejado en su habitación.

Dos semanas después, Rugal estaba feliz, más tranquilo, pero esa noche Hikari estaba enferma, tenía mucha fiebre, le dolía el estómago y pedía por Mature a gritos hasta quedarse dormida. En sus sueños, escuchó a una mujer llamándola, al abrir los ojos ve a Mature arrodillada frente a su cama, acariciando su cabeza "Mi pequeña princesa, aquí estoy, puedes verme?" "Mami... me siento mal, me duele mi panza. No quiero que me dejes sola nunca mamá." Mature la alzó y la puso en su regazo, mientras la mecía suavemente "No, nunca te dejaré sola, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo. Me alegra que hables conmigo, todos los días, incluso me encantan las flores que me regalas." Hikari abrazaba fuerte a Mature, sentía su calor, su perfume y su esencia, sentía como la hamacaba y como despacio y suavemente frotaba su panza para aliviarla, ella no evitó comenzar a llorar "Te extraño mucho mamá... me haces mucha falta...dime que no te irás si me duermo..." "Por supuesto que no me iré, duerme tranquila, cuando despiertes a la mañana yo estaré aquí contigo." En ese momento, la rubia comenzó a cantarle una hermosa canción de cuna a su hija. A la mañana, Hikari despertó en los brazos de Mature, quien estaba sentada en su cama "No te fuiste mamá... todavía estás aquí..." dijo abrazándola, con lágrimas en los ojos "Te prometí que me quedaría, no? Hikari... te amo, espero que vayas a hablar conmigo como siempre." Mature la besa en la frente y la sienta en su cama, retirándose. La niña va al cuarto de su papá y le cuenta sobre Mature, el criminal sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos _"Mature... entonces lo nuestro no fue un sueño, fue real. Gracias Amor, gracias por nunca abandonarnos." _

Esa mañana, Hikari y Rugal hablaron más de cinco horas con Mature y le llevaron hermosas flores para agradecerle por nunca dejarlos.

Al atardecer, Vice estaba en su departamento, leyendo una revista cuando sintió que le tocaban los hombros, al voltear, ve a la persona menos esperada para ella, su hermana. "Me alegra verte bien..." dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, pero la castaña no podía creerlo, miró fijamente los ojos de Mature, eran azules y brillantes, como cuando aún vivía, llevaba su vestido negro y blanco, su cabello recogido, ambas se abrazaron fuerte y al igual que Rugal y Hikari, ella pudo sentirla, sentía a Mature abrazándola "Por qué no hablamos?" dijo la rubia sentándose en el sillón, esa tarde hasta casi la medianoche hablaron de todo y Mature no tenía palabras para agradecer todo lo que hace por Hikari. Ambas se despidieron, prometiéndose volver a verse en alguna otra ocasión, en ese instante, la castaña supo que no fue producto de su imaginación, que fue real, que su mejor amiga y hermana estuvo con ella, a su lado, que nunca la dejó sola como algunas veces ella sentía.

Hikari quedó profundamente dormida, y vio a Mature nuevamente, quien la volvió a poner en su regazo y siguieron hablando.

Rugal, Vice y Hikari entendieron que aunque Mature no podía ser vista siempre, ella los cuidaba todo el tiempo, que estaba muy feliz por la vida que llevaban, por verlos bien, pero sobre todo por ver a su hermosa hija crecer feliz y saludable, sabiendo que la dejó en las mejores manos.


End file.
